jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Satele Shan
*später Rot''Der Vertrag von Coruscant'' *später ergraut Archivlink |Augen=blau |Größe= |Merkmale= |Geburt=3699 VSYIn der The Old Republic Encyclopedia wird Sateles Alter mit 59 angegeben und die Ereignisse von The Old Republic beginnen im Jahre 3640 VSY. Es ist anzunehmen, dass das Buch ebenfalls dieses Jahr als Basis hat, womit Sateles Geburtsjahr auf 3699 VSY datiert werden kann., Brentaal IVThe Old Republic Encyclopedia |Tod= |Heimat=Brentaal IV |Familie=Familie ShanThe Old Republic – Revan |Beruf=Jedi |Meister= *Ngani ZhoThe Old Republic - Verlorene Sonnen *Dar'NalaThe Old Republic – Betrogen *Kao Cen DarachDas Tagebuch von Meister Gnost-Dural |Padawane=Shigar KonshiThe Old Republic – Eine unheilvolle Allianz |Schüler= |Titel=Jedi-Großmeisterin |Organisation= |Position= |Kaste= |Dienstgrad= |Einheit= |Spezialgebiet= |Ausrüstung= |Bewaffnung=*Doppellichtschwert *Lichtschwert |Fahrzeug= |Einsätze= |Aufträge= |Vorgehen= |Verbrechen= |Zugehörigkeit= *Jedi-Orden **Hoher Rat der Jedi *Galaktische Republik }} Satele Shan war eine menschliche Jedi-Großmeisterin zur Zeit des Großen Galaktischen Krieges, des Kalten Krieges und des Zweiten Galaktischen Krieges. Sie war, als Tochter von Tasiele Shan, ein Nachkomme Bastila Shans und Revans, und reiht sich damit in die Legenden der galaktischen Geschichte ihrer Vorfahren ein. Sie war die Mutter von Theron Shan, welcher sich als hochqualifizierter Spion des Strategischen Informationsdienstes der Republik etablierte. Satele wurde auf dem Planeten Brentaal IV 3699 Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin geboren. Sie wurde von Ngani Zho und später Kao Cen Darach als Jüngling und Padawan ausgebildet. Nach Darachs Tod wurde sie der togrutischen Jedi-Meisterin Dar'Nala zugewiesen, die Satele ihre jugendlichen Aggressionen und die Ungeduld nahm und sie zu einer vollwertigen Jedi-Ritterin ausbildete. Satele Shan war im Großen Galaktischen Krieg als Anführer der Armee der Republik sehr erfolgreich, als sie die Jedi und Soldaten in Schlachten gegen das Sith-Imperium führte. Wegen ihren Aktionen im Krieg wurde, sie schon bald als große Heldin gefeiert. Im Verlauf des Krieges baute sie eine Beziehung zu dem republikanischen Soldaten Jace Malcom auf. Während Satele sich auf Alderaan befand, kam sie Malcom während der Schlacht um Alderaan 3667 VSY zur Hilfe, als dieser unter anderem von dem Sith-Lord Darth Malgus angegriffen wurde. Später wurde Satele Shan dazu ausgewählt an den Friedensverhandlungen auf Alderaan 3653 VSY teilzunehmen. Während der Verhandlungen kam es allerdings zur Schlacht um Coruscant, welche dem Sith-Imperium ermöglichte, den dann ausgehandelten Friedensvertrag zu seinen Bedingungen zu diktieren. Der Republik blieb in der Situation nichts anderes übrig, als die Bedingungen zu akzeptieren und es kam zum Kalten Krieg. Shan vereitelte anschließend eine Verschwörung ihrer eigenen Meisterin Dar'Nala, die versuchte den Frieden zu brechen. Danach ging sie auf eine machtgeleitete Irrfahrt durch die Galaxis auf der sie den lange verschollenen Jedi-Heimatplaneten Tython wiederentdeckte. Durch diese Entdeckung und der nachfolgenden Umsiedlung des Jedi-Ordens nach Tython wurde sie zur jüngsten Jedi-Großmeisters des Ordens erhoben und führte danach eben diesen. Sie führte den Orden durch eine Reihe von Kriesen, die während des Kalten Krieges immer wieder aufkeimten und half dem Helden von Tython maßgeblich an der Vereitelung einer Verschwörung des Sith-Imperators. Außerdem half sie den republikanischen Helden die Bedrohung durch ihren wiedergekommenden Vorfahren Revan zu beseitigen. Außerdem unterwies sie ihren Kiffar-Padawan Shigar Konshi, bis dieser den Titel eines Jedi-Ritters erhielt. Biografie Frühe Jahre miniatur|links|Satele und [[Ngani Zho.]] Satele Shan wurde 3699 VSY auf dem Planeten Brentaal IV geboren. Ihre Mutter, die Jedi-Ritterin Tasiele Shan, wurde kurze Zeit später wegen unorthodoxen Ansichten und dem in Frage stellen der Doktrin des Ordens, keine Bindungen und Ehen einzugehen, auf einen unbekannten Planeten im Äußeren Rand exiliert und galt später als vermisst, als der Jedi-Rat das Exil aufheben wollte. Lediglich eine kleine Unterkunft und einige Tagebücher, welche an ihre Tochter Satele adressiert waren, wurden vorgefunden. Der Rat gab diese reuevoll an die junge Satele weiter. Satele wurde als machtsensitiver Jüngling in den Jedi-Ordens aufgenommen. Als sie erfolgreich ihre Jünglingsprüfung bestanden hatte, wurde sie als Padawan von Jedi-Meister Ngani Zho unterwiesen, der zu ihr eine Art väterliche Beziehung aufbaute. In langem harten Training brachte Zho ihr alles bei, was er wusste. Die Rückkehr der Sith miniatur|rechts|Satele mit [[Kao Cen Darach.]] Da Satele mehr über die dunkle Seite erfahren wollte, brauchte sie einen neuen Meister. Diesen fand sie in Kao Cen Darach, ein Zabrak-Jedi-Kampfmeister, der wegen seiner unbiegsamen Ansichten der Macht Spannungen in den politischen Kreisen auf Coruscant verursachte. Ob Darach deshalb zu dem entlegenden Außenposten über Korriban versetzt wurde oder ob er eine Vorahnung hatte, ist nicht bekannt. Allerdings konnte er so die dunkle Seite erforschen, da er ihr quasi unentwegt ausgesetzt war und ihr dennoch widerstand. Satele reiste 3681 VSY zu der orbitalen Sicherheitsstation über Korriban und wurde von Darach als Schülerin angenommen. Er brachte ihr bei, mit einem blauen Doppellichtschwert, welches sie selbst konstruierte, zu kämpfen und bereitet sie auf die dunkle Seite vor. Noch im selben Jahr entdeckten Satele und Kao Cen einen unbekannten Frachter, der auf der Oberfläche des Planeten Korriban landete. Sie bekamen den Auftrag mit der Unterstützung des republikanischen Corporal Jace Malcom den unbekannten Besucher zu orten und zu suchen. Sie erreichten ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig und konnten den Piloten an seiner Flucht hindern. Der Kapitän des Schiffes war der Schmuggler Nico Okarr. Satele und Kao Cen entdeckten, dass sein Frachtraum voll mit Sith-Artefakten war, woraufhin sie ihn mitsamt seinem Schiff auf die Station brachten. Als sie den Verbrecher auf der Station abführten, spürte die nun für die Dunkelheit sensibilisierte Satele eine starke Erschütterung der Macht. Sie bekam furchtbare Schmerzen, die schlimmsten, die sie jemals zu spüren bekommen musste. Die Gruppe musste mit Ansehen, wie kurz darauf eine Flotte von Kampfschiffen aus dem Hyperraum kam. Von den großen Kreuzer starteten mehrere Geschwader von Mark-VI-Überlegenheits-Klasse Abfangjäger, welche sofort mit dem Angriff auf die Raumstation begannen. Kao Cen realisierte sofort, dass das Sith-Imperium zurück sei und wollte umgehend die Galaktische Republik alarmieren, wobei ein Soldat bemerkte, dass ihre Schiffe zu langsam seien. Okarr stellte daraufhin fest, dass er das schnellste Schiff im Sektor hätte. Die Evakuierung der Station wurde umgehend eingeleitet und die Gruppe eilte Richtung Hangar, in dem Satele und Jace den Frachter untergebracht hatten. Während Satele und Kao Cen es mit den Sith-Truppen aufnahmen, welche die Station bereits geentert hatten, mussten Malcom und Okarr die angreifenden Soldaten und Kampfdroiden in Schach halten. Bei den Kämpfen wurde Okarrs Schiff, die Redshifter, zwar beschädigt, sei aber durchaus flugfähig, wie Okarr bemerkte.Rückkehr miniatur|links|Das [[Duell über Korriban (3681 VSY)|Duell über Korriban.]] Gleich darauf landete ein Abfangjäger der ''Fury''-Klasse in dem Hangar. Die Sith-Lords Malgus und sein Meister Vindican stiegen aus dem Schiff. Sie hatten die Präsenz von den beiden Jedi gespürt und wollten ihren Fluchtweg abzuschneiden. Als die Sith zu den Jedi sprinteten, nahmen sie während des Duells eine sehr offensive, aggressive Kampfhaltung ein. Sie tauschten mehrmals die Positionen und Gegner. Während des Kampfes gelang es Malgus, Satele einen heftigen Stoß auf den Oberkörper zu verpassen, welcher sie entwaffnete und verwundbar machte. Als Malgus Satele mit seinem Lichtschwert niederstrecken wollte, warf Kao Cen sein Lichtschwert nach Malgus, um ihr Leben zu retten. Malgus Lichtschwert wurde abgelenkt und er konnte somit seinen finalen Schlag gegen Satele nicht vollziehen. Sie schaffte es daraufhin Malgus wegzutreten und konnte den Kampf fortsetzen. Es gelang ihr zwischenzeitlich sich durch einen Machtsprung in eine Position zu bringen, in der sie Vindican einen tödlichen Schalg versetzen konnte. Dieser reagierte allerdings mit Machtblitzen und Satele wurde von der Attacke zurückgeworfen. Vindican versuchte daraufhin die startende Redshifter aufzuhalten, was ihm allerdings durch einen Granantenangriff von Malcom nicht gelang. Dieser stand auf der Einstiegsrampe und rief den beiden Jedi zu, sich zu beeilen. Kao Cen befahl Satele mit dem Frachter zu fliehen. Bevor sich Satele allerdings mit einem akrobatischen Salto auf den Frachter retten konnte, warf sie ihrem Meister noch ihr Lichtschwert zu. Jace Malcom konnte Satele gerade eben noch an der Hand greifen und zog sie an Bord. Schon beim Verlassen des Hangar, saßen beide an den Geschützen, um die angreifenden Jäger in Schach zu halten. Kurz bevor sie in den schützenden Hyperraum sprangen, fühlte Satele, wie ihr Meister von Malgus getötet wurde. Großer Galaktischer Krieg Als Satele mit ihren zwei Begleitern zurück nach Coruscant kamen, überbrachten sie die Nachricht dem Jedi-Rat, dass die Sith einen Angriff auf Korriban ausgeführt hatten. Mit der Tingel-Arm-Kampagne, die ziemlich zeitgleich mit der Schlacht um Korriban stattfand, startete der Große Galaktische Krieg. Nach der Schlacht um Korriban wurde Satele von dem Jedi-Orden zu Strategiediskussionen geordert, als einige Jedi zu einer Schlacht im Tingel-Arm reisten, um das Sith-Imperium an einem weiteren Vorrücken zu hindern. Die Jedi konnten zwar nur geringere Schlachten gewinnen, konnten den Vormarsch des Imperiums aber verzögern. Erst mit der ersten Schlacht von Bothawui im Jahre 3671 VSY konnte ein erster großer Sieg errungen werden. Satele verbrachte die ersten Jahre des Krieges auf Coruscant und wurde von ihrer neuen Meisterin Dar'Nala unterrichtet. Lehnübersetzung von: "I was still stationed in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant at this time, working with Master Dar'Nale. I remember the day clearly, because my meditation was disturbed by a thunderous sound that echoed across Galactic City. I left the temple and flew by taxi to the Senate, where I realized with a suprising giddiness that the great noise I heard was actually chering. Not far from the spaceport, an enormous crowd had gathered to watch the reports of the victory in Bothan space on massive holo screen." Kampf um Alderaan Vier Jahre nach der Schlacht von Bothawui verweilte Satele Shan auf Alderaan, um einigen Vorwürfen gegen alderaanische Adelshäuser nachzugehen. Demnach sollten imperiale Spione Unterschlupf gewährt worden sein. Zu dieser Zeit, 3667 VSYDie Schlacht um Alderaan muss in diesem Jahr stattgefunden haben, da in dem Tagebuch von Meister Gnost-Dural angedeutet wird, dass die Schlacht von Alderaan vier Jahre nach der zweiten Schlacht von Bothawui stattgefunden hat. Nach hat die Schlacht 18 Jahre vor dem Vertrag von Coruscant stattgefunden, welcher in Betrogen und in der The Old Republic Encyclopedia im Jahr 3653 VSY geschlossen wurde. Demanch lässt sich das Datum der Schlacht von Alderaan auf das Jahr 3667 VSY errechnen (3653 + 18 = 3671 - 4 = 3667)., griff das Sith-Imperium Alderaan an. Sateles Gedanken galten sofort der alderaanischen Königin Silara Panteer, die sie beschützen wollte. Jedoch war das alderaanische Königshaus bereits in Geiselhaft genommen worden und der Palast war lediglich eine Ruine. Mit Alderaan schon abgeschlossen, versuchte Satele den Jedi-Rat zu erreichen, nur um dann zu erfahren, dass es Widerstand gab. Republikanische Spezialkräfte, die Alderaan als einen Zwischenstopp auf dem Weg zu den Kernwelten und als Erholungsort für verletzte Soldaten nutzen, bereiteten einen Gegenangriff vor. Unter der Führung von Captain Jace Malcolm hatten die Truppen beschlossen, die imperiale Armee bei ihrem Marsch zum Organa-Schloß zu überfallen. Durch diesen selbstlosen und couragierten Angriff, den Satele verhindert hätte, wäre sie rechtzeitig da gewesen, änderte sich alles an dem Tag. Die Truppen hatten durch ihre Guerillataktiken bereits mehr als dreimal so viele imperiale Soldaten ausgeschaltet, als ihre eigene Truppenstärke stark war, als Satele auf dem Schlachtfeld eintraf. Hier musste sie umgehend zu ihrer Bestürzung feststellen, dass der Angriff von keinem Geringeren als dem gerade zum Darth ernannten Sith-Lord Malgus angeführt wurde. Malcolm und seine Elitesoldaten vom Chaostrupp kämpften unerbittert in der Schlacht, als Malcolm auf Malgus traf und ihn durch seinen Granatwerfer verletzen konnte, jedoch durch Malgus' Machtblitze schliesslich bewusstlos zurückblieb. Malcolm wurde kurz darauf non zwei Sith-Kriegern zu seiner Hinrichtung geschleppt, als wieder das Bewusstsein erlangte. Er wmusste mit ansehen wie weitere seiner Soldaten getötet wurden. Satele konnte seinen Tod allerdings durch ein Machtbeben verhindern und stellte sich Malgus im Zweikampf. Im Laufe dieses Duells konnte Satele mehrmals die Oberhand gewinnen, musste sich allerdings auch mehrfach gegen ihren Tod wehren. So konnte Malgus ihr Doppellichtschwert zerstören und Satele zur Anwendung einer Tutaminis-Fähigkeit''Das Buch der Jedi'' zwang, um Malgus Lichtschwertstoß abzuwehren. Malcolm kam Satele zur Hilfe und konnte Malgus mit einer Granate, die auch Malcolm verletze, kurzzeitig ausser Gefecht setzen. Satele steiß Malguis daraufhin mit einem Macht-Schub gegen einen Felsen und hielt ihn dort mit einem Machtgriff fest. Malgus konnte sich jedoch widersetzen und Satele schleuderte eine Telekinese-Welle auf Malgus, welche ihn hart traf und auch den Felsen hinter ihm zerschmetterte. Als der Schutt sich zu legen begann, schoß Malcolm eine Signalpistole ab und viele der Solfdaten taten es ihm gleich. Die republikanischen Schiffe, welche zur Unterstützung auf Alderaan ankamen, sahen diese Signale aus dem All und setzen der imperialen Flotte stark zu. Das Imperium floh und die Schlacht um Alderaan war vorbei. [[Datei:Satele Tutaminis.png|rechts|miniatur|Satele verwendet eine Tutaminis-Fähigkeit.]] Nachdem die Schlacht vorbei war, besuchte Satele den verwundeten Jace Malcolm in einem Behandlungszelt. Er wurde aufgrund seiner Wunden mit Schmerzmitteln und Kolto behandelt. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch, in dem auch das Noch-nicht-Auffinden von Malgus' Leiche ein Thema war und man sich gegenseitig für das erneute Retten bedankte, gestand Jace Malcolm Satele seine Liebe. Sie wehrte sich zunächst doch fühlte sich auch zu Malcolm hingezogen, so dass es zu einem ersten Kuss kam. Satele beendet sechs Monate später die Affäre, da sie in Malcolm Hass und Wut auf das Imperium spürte, da er nach einer Schlacht auf einem unbekannten Planeten die fliehenden imperialen Soldaten wie Tiere jagen ließ. Sie versuchte, ihn zur Rede zu stellen und ihm wieder Vernunft einzureden, scheiterte jedoch, da Malcolm sich von seiner Meinung, dass tote Imperiale auch keine republikanischen Soldaten mehr töten könnten, nicht abbringen ließ. Aufgewühlt von ihren Gefühlen, verließ sie stürmisch das Kriegslager und floh in die Nacht. Weit weg vom Lager brach sie schliesslich tränenüberströmt zusammen und konnte sich nur mir äußerster Konzentration wieder beruhigen. Sie erkannte, dass ihr Jace' Gefühle gar nicht so fremd waren und das sie sich gar nicht ausmalen könnte, was sie dem Imperium antun würde, wenn Malcolm etwas ähnliches zustoßen würde oder ihrem ungeboreren Kind. Dass sie nämlich zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits seit einigen Tagen schwanger war, verschwieg sie ihm. Um diesen Gefühlen der dunklen Seite nicht ausgeliefert zu sein, entschied sie sich, Malcolm zu verlassen und ihr Kind nicht selbst aufzuziehen. Sehr wahrscheinlich ist, dass sie in der folgenden Zeit an keinen weiteren Kriegsaktivitäten teilnahm. Sie musste dem Jedi-Orden und -Rat ihre Schwangerschaft verheimlichen, was ihr durch das Tragen der klassischen weiten Jedi-Roben problemlos gelang. Zu einem gewissen Zeitpunkt im Jahr 3666 VSY wandte sie sich jedoch an ihren alten Meister Ngani Zho. Da sie ihren durch die Schwangerschaft anschwellenden Bauch nicht länger verheimlichen konnte, musste sie untertauchen. Meister Zho schickte sie deshalb offiziell auf eine geheime Mission, von dem er keinem erzählte. Durch seinen Status akzeptierte selbst der Rat dies ohne Nachfragen. Satele gebar wenig später in einer Höhle auf einem nicht weiter bekannten Planeten im Beisein ihres Mentors einen Sohn. Sie benannte ihn Theron und gab ihn, trotz ihrer Liebe und Hingabe für das junge Leben, an ihren Meister, der versprochen hatte, den Jungen aufzuziehen. Schlacht von Hoth Ungefähr ein Jahr später, 3665 VSY, wurde Satele in einen entfernten Teil des Äußeren Randes geschickt, um eine kleine Flotte von experimentellen Prototyp-Raumschiffen zu begleiten, unter ihnen die Star of Coruscant , die Vehement Sword und die Sendant PrideThe Old Republic Die Schiffe befanden sich auf einer angeblich geheimen Route, als die Flotte über der Eiswelt Hoth plötzlich angegriffen wurden. Der durchgeplanten Attacke des Sith-Imperiums, welches also von dem Auftrag und der Route wusste, konnten die Prototypen-Flotte dank der Überlegenheit der Schiffe zwar widerstehen, allerdings nicht ohne immense Verluste hinnehmen zu müssen. Dies führte dazu, dass die Republik die Technologie der Prototypen teilweise aufgeben musste und ein gewisses Gebiet auf der Oberfläche von Hoth mit den Wracks von sowohl imperialen als auch republikanischen Schiffen übersäht wurde. Dieses Gebiet, westlich des Gletscherspalt]]s, wurde später als Raumschiff-Friedhof bezeichnet. Mandalorianische Blockade 3661 VSY wurde Satele nach Coruscant zurückgerufen, welches zu der Zeit von Mandalorianern blockiert wurde. Die Mandalorianer, welche häufig die Jedi zu einem Kampf aufgerufen hatten, blockierten die Hydianischen Handelsstraße und damit fast jeglichen Schiffsverkehr von und nach Coruscant. Der Jedi-Orden befasste sich in der Zeit intensiv mit dem Aufruf der Mandalorianer und gab ihm schliesslich mit der Begründung nach, dass die Blockade den imperialen Kriegsanstrengungen diente. Sie waren jedoch nicht erfolgreich, was nach dem Durchsickern der Informationen zu Krawallen führte und den Jedi-Orden in ein schlechtes Licht rückte. Die Hungersnöte in den folgenden Wochen waren verheerend und wurden von Satele als eine der dunkelsten Momente der Republik während des Krieges angesehen. Die Blockade konnte schliesslich durch die Gerissenheit und Genialität der Schmugglerin Hylo Visz gebrochen werden. Schlacht von Rhen Var Cirka acht Jahre späterIn Verlorene Sonnen wird die Schlacht von Rhen Var in "die letzten Tage des Krieges" terminiert. Es ist also davon auszugehen, dass die Schlacht sehr kurz vor den Friedensverhandlungen 3653 VSY stattfand. war Satele eine der Jedi-Ritter, die an der Schlacht von Rhen Var teilnahmen. Zusammen mit Syo Bakarn, Bela Kiwiiks und Jaric Kaedan befehligte sie einen Gegenangriff eines Stoßtrupps republikanischer Soldaten, der die invasorischen imperialen Truppen zurückschlagen sollte. Dabei gelang es ihr, die Sith Darth Mekhis zu stellen. Satele verletzte Mekhis in einem Duell schwer, allerdings konnte die Sith dennoch fliehen. Kalter Krieg Vertrag von Coruscant Wenig später im Jahr 3653 VSY wurde Satele Shan zusammen mit ihrer Meisterin Dar'Nala zu Verhandlungen mit den Sith nach Alderaan entsandt, um den Jedi-Orden zu vertreten. Kurz vor den Verhandlungen spürte Satele, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung sei, was Dar'Nala lediglich veranlasste sie zur Ordnung zu rufen. Doch Satele sollte recht behalten, denn während der Verhandlungen wurde der republikanische Unterhändler und Senator Paran Am-Ris vom Obersten Kanzler kontaktiert, der ihm mitteilte, dass die Verhandlungen lediglich ein Trick seien und das die Sith unterdessen Coruscant angriffen. Diesem Angriff, der später als die Plünderung von Coruscant in die Geschichte einging, fiel auch der Kanzler der Republik zum Opfer. Satele, die als erste begriff, dass sie verraten worden waren, zündete ihr Lichtschwert und griff den Vertreter der Sith Darth Baras an. Baras und Senator Am-Ris brachten sie jedoch dazu, einzuhalten, da die Sith nun Coruscant als Geisel hielten und der Vertrag mit ihnen dadurch umso dringlicher wurde. Meister Zym sprach danach mit Sateles Meisterin über diese Aktion und wollte, dass sich Satele dafür bei Baras entschuldige. Satele kam dieser Bitte nach und spürte dabei, dass Baras tatsächlich beabsichtigte, Frieden zu schließen.Unsicherer Frieden Infolgedessen verhandelte die Republik weiter mit den Sith und schloss den Vertrag von Coruscant. Verrat auf Dantooine Nach dem Abkommen zwischen der Republik und dem Imperium wurde Satele und ihre Meisterin von Meister Zym nach Dantooine beordert, um den republikanischen Truppen bekannt zugeben, dass der Krieg zu Ende sei und den Rückzug einzuleiten. Dar'Nala vermutete allerdings, dass sie nur dorthin beordert wurden, damit sie aus dem Weg seien. Während dieser Mission wurden sie im Rahmen des Vertrages von einem Spionagedroiden der Sith namens SP-99 begleitet, dessen Aufgabe es war, herauszubekommen, ob die Jedi sich tatsächlich an das Abkommen hielten. Bevor sie jedoch auf Dantooine ankommen konnten, wurde die Envoy, das Schiff, auf dem sich Satele befand, angegriffen. Sith-Soldaten enterten das Raumschiff und nahmen ihre Meisterin gefangen, Satele entkam aber, indem sie die Truppen der Sith, die sich in ihrem Weg befanden, mit der Macht ausschaltete. Der Spionagedroide bemerkte daraufhin, dass sie damit gegen den Vertrag verstoßen habe, doch dafür interessierte sie sich nicht. Auf Anweisung ihrer Meisterin nahm sie die einzige Rettungskapsel der Envoy, um zu entkommen. Der Droide nahm es allerdings mit seiner Aufgabe so ernst, dass er mit Satele ging, um sie zu überwachen. Als die beiden in der Rettungskapsel in Sicherheit waren, meinte SP-99, dass es statistisch gesehen 550.000 Jahre dauern würde, sie zu finden. miniatur|links|Satele wird von Tavus gerettet. Jedoch wurden sie bereits deutlich früher gefunden, doch nicht von der Republik, sondern von Mandalorianern, die sich gegen die Republik gestellt hatten. Doch ein republikanisches Shuttle, bemannt mit Jedi-Meister Orgus Din und Lieutenant Harron Tavus, erreichte sie rechtzeitig und schoss die Mandalorianer ab. Nachdem das mandalorianische Schiff in Flammen aufgegangen war, nahm man Satele und SP-99 an Bord. Als die Anwesenden Meister Zym Bericht erstatteten, bekamen sie von ihm die Erlaubnis, die Sache zu untersuchen, und als Satele beschlossen hatte, Meisterin Dar'Nala zu retten, fügte Meister Zym hinzu, dass dies wenig Sinn hätte, da Meisterin Dar'Nala hingerichtet wurde, weil sie einem Gefangenen geholfen hatte, aus der Gefangenschaft der Sith zu fliehen.Neuordnung der Galaxis Gemeinsam mit Tavus und Din flogen Satele und SP-99 nach Balmorra, um den dortigen Rückzug der Republik zu koordinieren. Nachdem Meister Din den dortigen Truppen befohlen hatte, den Planeten zu verlassen, flog Satele mit Tavus und SP-99 nach Dantooine, da dies Sateles und Dar'Nalas eigentliches nächstes Ziel war. Nachdem sie bei Basis D-55 gelandet waren, erfuhren sie dort von Senator Am-Ris über Holocom, dass Jedi-Meister Zym von einem Attentäter getötet worden war und dass der Galaktische Senat durch einen Bombenanschlag getroffen wurde. miniatur|rechts|Satele greift an der Seite von Dar’Nala Lord Baras an. Wenig später traf auch Meister Din auf Dantooine ein, gemeinsam mit den Kopfgeldjäger Braden, den er gefangen genommen hatte. Braden berichtete Satele, dass ihre Meisterin ihm aufgetragen hatte, ihr zu berichten, dass der Sith Baras für den Angriff auf die Envoy verantwortlich gewesen war. Satele kehrte darauf in ihr Quartier zurück, wo sie die Trümmer von SP-99 fand, der, bevor seine Systeme endgültig versagten, die Ruinen der Jedi-Enklave erwähnte. Doch ehe sie diesem nachgehen konnte, meldete sich Din bei ihr und berichtete, dass Braden entkommen sei und er ihn verfolgen wolle, weshalb Satele ihre Untersuchung der Ruinen verschieben und auf ihn warten solle. Dennoch begab Stele sich zu der Kristallhöhle, wo sie Tavus, den Jedi-Ritter Fortris Gall und ihre Meisterin Dar'Nala, die die Hinrichtung durch die Sith schwer entstellt überlebt hatte, sowie einen Wookiee Dalborra im Kampf gegen die Sith Baras und Angral vorfand. Gemeinsam mit Dar'Nala griff Satele Baras an, während Tavus Angral beschäftigt. Im Verlauf des Kampfes wurde Satele jedoch klar, dass die Aggression in diesem Kampf von ihrer Meisterin ausging und der Frieden mit den Sith noch eine Chance hatte, weshalb sie den Kampf einstellte und Tavus anwies, Angral zu verschonen. Daraufhin griff Dar'Nala Tavus an, da sie spürte, dass Satele Gefühle für ihn entwickelt hatte und sie für ihren Verrat bestrafen wollte, Fortris blockte Dar'Nalas Hieb jedoch ab. Nachdem sie Fortris mit einem Macht-Schub zu Boden warf, wies sie den Wookiee an, ihn zu töten, der jedoch stattdessen Dar'Nala selbst niederschlug und anschließend aus der Höhle flüchtete. Satele untersuchte ihre Meisterin, kam jedoch zu der Meinung, dass sie tot sei. Anschließend erklärte sie den beiden Sith, dass der Kampf vorüber sei. Baras war bereit, Tavus und Fortris ziehen zu lassen, wollte jedoch, dass Satele bei ihm blieb, da diese seiner Meinung nach eine Nachfahrin von Darth Revan sei und somit selbst der Dunklen Seite angehörte, doch Satele zog sich zusammen mit Tavus und Fortris zurück zur Basis, wo sie Meister Din und den Major der Basis informierten, dass sie diejenigen, die den Frieden gefährdeten, ausgeschaltet hatten, weshalb dem Rückzug der Republik nun nichts mehr im Wege stand. Entdeckung von Tython miniatur|links|Satele im [[Hoher Rat der Jedi|Hohen Rat der Jedi auf Tython.]] Satele entdeckte in der Frühphase des Krieges den verschollenen Planeten Tython, die alte Heimatwelt der Jedi, wieder, was ihr hohes Ansehen innerhalb des Ordens einbrachte, da auf Tython ein alter Jedi-Tempel stand, welcher als Ersatz für den auf Coruscant zerstörten Jedi-Tempel diente. Satele versuchte nach dem Unterschreiben des Vertrages von Coruscant den doch so zerbrechlichen Frieden beizubehalten. Sie verhinderte deshalb auch einige Konflikte, die das Feuer des Krieges wieder entfachen hätte können. Satele zeigte allen sehr gut, dass hell und dunkel trotz ihrer Einstellung nicht für ewige Zeiten präsent sein können. Für sie war klar, dass ein erneuter Krieg, falls es so weit kommen würde, siegreich beendet werden müsse. Die Jedi zogen sich dann schließlich auf den Planeten Tython zurück und in den folgenden Jahren half Satele mit, auf Tython einen neuen Jedi-Tempel zu errichten. In dieser Zeit wurde Satele zur Jedi-Meisterin und später zur Großmeisterin ernannt und somit die Leiterin des Jedi-Ordens. In dieser Position setzte sie sich weiter für den Frieden mit den Sith ein, allerdings wurde von einer unbekannten Fraktion ein Kopfgeld von 100.000.000 Credits auf sie ausgesetzt. Satele begleitete und beobachtete in der Zeit auf Tython als Oberhaupt des Jedi-Ordens auch die Ausbildung des späteren Helden von Tython, sowie des Barsen'thor (Kalter Krieg) und sprach häufig mit Ihnen und schickte diese auch persönlich auf diverse Missionen. Auch sie selbst geriet während des Kalten Krieges immer wieder in kleinere Kriegshandlungen und Scharmützel. Weitere Zeit im Krieg Um 3643 VSY übernahm Satele Shan mit ihrer Flotte einige Übergriffe in den imperialen Raum, um sich mit einem Überläufer, dem General, zu treffen. Dabei geriet sie in einen Hinterhalt und musste die Brentaal Star mit dem General vorausschicken, um darauf wieder mit ihr zusammenzutreffen. Als sie von dem Schiff getrennt war, zerstörte ihre Flotte drei Schlachtschiffe des Imperiums. Die Brentaal Star wurde jedoch von der Black Talon, ein der Republik nicht identifizierter Kreuzer, angegriffen und Satele kontaktierte daraufhin den sith-imperialen Einsatztrupp und warnte ihn, da die Bentaal Star unter ihrem eigenen Schutz stand und sie den Frieden bewahren wollte. Sie war währenddessen mit einer Flotte von insgesamt 16 Schiffen auf dem Weg ihren Verbündeten zu helfen. Nichtsdestotrotz, obwohl Satele die Crew des imperialen Schiffs gewarnt hatte, enterten die Sith die Star und konfrontierten den General. miniatur|rechts|Satele kontaktiert die Helden der Republik. Satele kontaktierte mithilfe des Astromechdroiden J8R-1 per aufgezeichneten Nachricht die Helden der Republik, die zu der Zeit auf Taris angekommen waren und bat diese um Hilfe im Äußeren Rand. Sie vermeldete, dass Stroßtrupps auf der Carric-Station, dem Herzstück der Republikanischen Flotte, stationiert wären, um einen Angriff auf die Hammer-Station zu verüben. Satele selbst unterrichtete die Helden über die Station und deren Zweck und dass die Station eigentlich zerstört werden sollte, allerdings von der Advoszec-Hegemonie gekapert worden wäre und nun die Welten des Saleucami-Systems bedrohten. Die Helden können den vermeintlichen Anführer der Hegemonie Kreshan letztlich überwältigen, was Satele sehr begrüßte und sie veranlasste, humanitäre Hilfe in das System zu entsenden. Als in der Zeit des Kalten Krieges die modifizierte ''Harrower''-Klasse Dreadnought namens Voidstar entdeckt wurde, hatte Satele Shan den Auftrag diese Mission an einige Personen weiterzureichen, da das Imperium an ihrer verlorenen Technologie genau so Interesse hatte, wie die Republik. Die Auserwählten sollten das Datenterminal hacken, um an die wichtigen Daten des Schiffes zu gelangen. Satele Shan leitete den ganzen Verlauf dieser Mission, um sie erfolgreich abschließen zu können. Satele schickte die republikanischen Helden kurz darauf ebenfalls in die Missionen auf Athiss, wo der Orden ein Notsignal von einem Archäologen-Team erhielt, welches dort in Sith-Ruinen untersuchte. Der Hohe Rat der Jedi wurde von einer gewaltigen Aufruhr in der Macht beunruhigt, weshalb Satele das Team nach Athiss schickte. Das Einsatzteam konnte die verursachende Quelle, den dort im Exil lebenden Sith-Lord Vodal Kressh überwältigen und die Wissenschaftler retten. Wenig später hatte Satele und der Rat der Jedi über das Schicksal von Kira Carsen zu beraten, welche nach einer Auseinandersetzung mit dem Sith Valis dem späteren Helden von Tython beichtete, dass sie eigentlich eine geborene Sith sei und als eines der Kinder des Imperators aufwuchs. Kira konnte allerdings vor der entscheidenen Zeremonie entkommen und wurde trotz Widerständen im Rat und nach einer Machtuntersuchung durch Satele im Orden und an der Seite des Helden belassen. Zweiter Galaktischer Krieg Wiedertreffen mit Theron Während der Übergangszeit zwischen dem Kalten Krieges und dem erneuten Ausbruch des Krieges, war Satele häufig in Konflikte und deren Lösungen verwickelt. Denn kurze Zeit nach der Krise um Kira Carsen wurde Satele durch ihren Sohn Theron auf eher mysteriöse Art und Weise über den Tod ihres alten Meisters Ngani Zho informiert. Er schlich sich dazu in ihr Quartier und blieb bei der Übermittlung geheimnisvoll und zurückhaltend. Die beiden sollten aber wenig später erneut zusammentreffen, als Satele Teil der Operation End Game wurden, bei der die Zerstörung des Sith-Schlachtkreuzers Ascendant Spear eingeleitet wurde. Satele bat Theron über den auch der Operation teilnehmenden Gnost-Dural, einen Kel'Dor-Jedi-Meister, zu sich, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass Theron sich vor dem Groll in Jace Malcom in acht nehmen sollte. Die beiden stritten sich in dem Gespräch heftig, auch unter anderem über den Jedi-Kodex. Dieses Gespräch beschäftige die beiden noch für längere Zeit. Während der Mission versuchten die Twi'lek Teff'ith, eine Bekannte von Theron, und Satele Jace davon zu überzeugen, mit einer Flotte nach Duro zu fliegen, da Theron und Gnost-Dural die Ascendant Spear dorthin bringen wollten. Satele versicherte ihm, dass sie spürte, dass Teff'ith die Wahrheit sage, was ihren ehemaligen Liebhaber jedoch nicht überzeugte. Er meinte, dass manchmal eben Opfer für das größere Wohl gebracht werden müssten, woraufhin die Jedi ihn daran erinnerte, dass sie für die Leute innerhalb der Republik und nicht für den Sieg kämpfen würden. Sie hätte schon auf Alderaan gespürt, dass er blinde Wut gegenüber dem Imperium empfand, dies aber nicht zulassen dürfe. Sie würden nicht auf Glück nach Duro fliegen, sondern müssten ihrem Sohn vertrauen. Als Jace schließlich nachgegeben hatte, verkündete sie, dass sie ihn begleiten würde, aber er meinte, dass sie nicht das Leben des Obersten Commanders und das der Jedi-Großmeisterin riskieren dürften. Satele antwortete, dass beide Institutionen stark genug wären, ihren Verlust zu verkraften. Die folgende Schlacht verlief zuerst zu Gunsten des Imperiums, kurz vor der endgültigen Vernichtung, konnten Theron und Gnost-Dural jedoch die Ascendant Spear außer Gefecht setzen und so konnte die Republik das Gefecht doch noch für sich entscheiden.The Old Republic - Vernichtung Wenig später schickte Satele die republikanischen Helden auf die Allusis, ein republikanisches Kampfschiff, welches von den abtrünnigen Mandalorianern des Varad-Clans entführt wurde, um es zurück zu erobern. Ebenfalls kommandierte sie das Heldenteam nach Cademimu, wo der korrupte Politiker Chornarov mit Hilfe von General Ortol und seiner Seperatistenbewegung, welche von Ord Mantell vertrieben worden war, den Planeten als unabhängig von der Republik erklärte und in dem Zusammenhang ein Langstreckenrakten-Silo unter seine Kontrolle brachte. Die Raketen stellten eine gefährliche Bedrohung für die Welten und den Raumverkehr an der Celanon Spur dar. Das Team konnte die Bedrohung vereiteln. Weiterhin leitete Satele die Besprechungen für die Einsätze der Helden bei den Colicoiden in deren makaberen Kriegsspielen Ebenfalls in diese Zeit fällt die Attacke der Sith auf die Jedi-Enklave auf Rhinnal und ähnliche Attacken auf vergleichbare Einrichtungen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass die Attacken unter anderem von der Red Reaper und dessen Kommandanten Darth Ikoral verübt worden waren. Ikoral, ein Sith (Pureblood), sah es als seine Aufgabe an, die Galaxis von allen nicht reinrassigen Sith zu säubern. Als er mit seinem Schiff über der Agrarwelt Chandrilla auftauchte, schickte Satele sofort wieder ein Heldenteam los, um den wahnsinnigen Sith aufzuhalten. Wenig später wurde Tython von Darth Angral belagert. Satele konnte nur ein Notsignal senden, was einen gewissen Jedi-Ritter erreichte, der mit Hilfe seines Astromech-Droiden T7-O1 und seiner Padawan Kira Carsen den Sithlord auf dessen Schiff im Orbit um Tython besiegen konnte und somit schwerwiegende Folgen auf Tython abwiegeln konnte. Satele Shan verlieh diesem Jedi-Ritter in einer Dankeszeremonie den Titel Held von Tyhon. Unter diesem Titel sollte dieser Jedi-Ritter noch viele Heldentaten vollbringen. .......... Der falsche Imperator Nachdem der Held von Tython den Sith-Imperator vermeintlich besiegte, griff Darth Malgus nach der Macht im Imperium. Er bombadierte Ilum und proklamierte sein neues Imperium. Satele und weitere militärische Befehlshaber fanden sich auf Ilum ein, um das weitere Vorgehen zu diskutieren. Dabei bot sich Ihnen die Möglichkeit einen Raumjäger zu kapern, der Ihnen zu einer Infiltration von Malgus Machtsitz verhelfen konnte. Republikanische Helden halfen Ihnen dabei, indem sie Darth Serevin überwältigten, welcher ein Bombenattentat auf die Führingsriege der kämpfenden Kräfte der Republik verübte. Teilweise schwer verletzt konnten alle dieses Attentat aber überleben. Satele blieb unverletzt, schickte jedoch die republikanischen Helden sogleich auf die Suche nach Malgus. Diese konnten einen von Sateles ältesten Feinden schlussendlich besiegen und damit Darth Malgus' Imperium relativ schnell wieder beenden. Aufstieg von Revan Als sich der ehemalige Jedi und Sith Revan wieder zu erkennen gab, versuchte Satele zusammen mit dem imperialen Anführer Darth Marr diesen aufzuhalten und bildete in Zuge dessen eine Allianz zwischen der Republik und dem Sith-Imperium. Nachdem ein Eingreiftrupp dieser Koalition sich um die Vereinigung der beiden Seiten, sowie die Reinigung des Weges zum Tempel auf Yavin IV gekümmert hatte, stand der finale Kampf mit Theron Shan, Darth Marr, Wookiee Jakaro und Lana Beniko kurz bevor, wobei Satele sich hauptsächlich um die Heilung der Gruppe kümmerte. Persönlichkeit und Eigenschaften miniatur|Satele im Jahr [[3653 VSY]] Satele war eine blauäugige Menschenfrau, die ihr Haar zum Großteil ihres Lebens kurz geschnitten hatte. Dazu hatte sie in ihren jüngeren Jahren ein Pony und an ihrem Hinterkopf trug sie stets einen Pferdeschwanz. Satele war immer für den Frieden, hatte jedoch nichts dagegen sich zu wehren, falls es nötig ist. Als sie unter Darach lernte, konnte sie schon gut mit dem Schwert umgehen. Satele war ungeduldig und stolz, weshalb sie oftmals Probleme hatte, sich an Regeln und Autoritäten zu halten. Durch ihre Ungeduld war Satele auch schnell dabei Padawane des Ranges zu erheben, um sie zum Rang eines Jedi-Ritters zu taufen. Dennoch war sie der hellen Seite der Macht treu und fähig in deren Anwendung sowie in Lichtschwertkampf. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Vorfahrin Bastila galt sie jedoch als warmherzig und legte selbst als Großmeisterin ein offenes Auftreten an den Tag und war immer ansprechbar. Sie bevorzugte es dabei, mit ihren Vornamen angeredet zu werden. Trotz ihres Engagements für den Frieden war es Satele klar, dass dieser nur für eine gewisse Zeit halten konnte und der Krieg mit den Sith irgendwann wieder ausbrechen würde. Ihr Schreibstil war eine sehr schnörkelige, kunstvolle Schreibschrift, bei der jeder Buchstabe in einem Wort verbunden war. Die Buchstaben waren alle auf die rechte Seite gelehnt. Sie veröffentlichte ein Journal über den Jedi-Meister Gnost-Dural. Wenn sie mit einem Sith-Imperialen sprach, stellte sie immer ihre Aussagen in Frage. Sie nahm die Lügen einer solchen Person gut wahr. Fähigkeiten Satele war einer der stärksten Jedi ihrer Generation und der Nachfahre des großen Sith und Jedi Revan. Satele war sehr schnell im Lichtschwertkampf, und verwendete einen akrobatischen Kampfstil, um ihre Gegner in die Knie zu zwingen. Sie benutzte dazu ein Doppelklingen-Lichtschwert, wovon ihr erstes durch Darth Malgus zerstört wurde. Satele beherrschte sogenannte Tutaminis-Fähigkeiten, mit der sie in der Lage war Laser mit ihren bloßen Händen aufzuhalten, was ihr in der Schlacht um Alderaan das Leben rettete. Ebenfalls war Satele in Heilungs-Gebieten ausgebildet, weshalb sie manchmal Verwundete verarztete. Beziehungen Ngani Zho Theron Shan Jace Malcom Jace Malcom und Satele Shan trafen sich zum ersten Mal, als sie eine Mission auf dem Planeten Korriban ausführten. Sie hatten den Auftrag den Dieb und Schmuggler Nico Okarr auf dem Planeten zu untersuchen, da sein Schiff nicht in der Datenbank auftauchte. In seinem Frachtraum entdeckten sie alte Sith-Artefakte, die er unerlaubterweise auf den Heimatplaneten der Sith schmuggelte. Auf Alderaan rette Jace Satele das Leben indem er mit Darth Malgus kämpfte und sogar einen Thermaldetonator an seinem und Maglus Gesicht zuündete. Kao Cen Darach links|miniatur|Kao Cen rettet Satele das Leben Kao Cen Darach war der Zabrak-Jedi-Meister, der Satele Shan als zweiter Meister in den Lehren der Macht unterwies. Darach erledigte mit Satele einige Missionen, wie zum Beispiel Schmuggler der Galaxis auszumachen, um sie darauf festzunehmen. Als Satele bei ihm als Schüler unterrichtet wurde, lernte sie viel über die dunkle Seite der Macht kennen und was sie für Gefahren birgt. Satele konnte dadurch bevor ein schlimmes Ereignis eintrat schon die Gefahr spüren, wie zum Beispiel bei der Schlacht um Korriban. Da Darach nicht Sateles erster Meister war, konnte sie schon gut mit ihrem Lichtschwert umgehen. Da Darach jedoch ein Jedi-Kampfmeister war, konnte Satele noch etwas von ihm lernen. Kao Cen war mit Satele ein gutes Team im Kämpfen. Manchmal rettete Darach ihr das Leben, da ihm das Leben seines Padawans am wichtigsten war. Als Darach starb, konnte Satele sein Leben spüren, obwohl sie schon sehr weit entfernt war. Harron Tavus Satele traf Harron Tavus erstmals, als dieser ihre Rettungskapsel vor mandalorianischen Plünderern rettete. Anfangs war ihr Verhältnis zu dem Soldaten noch etwas schroff, doch im Laufe ihrer Reise lernte sie ihn näher kennen und sie fühlte sich zu Tavus hingezogen, auch wenn ihr klar war, dass sie als Jedi eine solche Beziehung nicht eingehen konnte. Dar'Nala Als Sateles Meisterin hatte Dar'Nala eine enge Bindung zu ihr und auch nachdem Satele zur Ritterin wurde, war sie noch gemeinsam mit der Togruta im Einsatz, weshalb diese Satele und ihre Fähigkeiten gut kannte. Nachdem Dar'Nala von den Sith gefangen genommen wurde, schwor Satele, sie zu befreien und als die von dem vermeintlichen Tod ihrer alten Meisterin hörte, traf sie das schwer. Während ihres Wiedersehens auf Dantooine merkte Satele jedoch, dass die entstellte Jedi-Meisterin nicht mehr sie selbst war und sogar soweit ging, Tavus anzugreifen, nur um Satele zu bestrafen. Hinter den Kulissen Alternative Handlungen Bei der Hauptquest des Jedi-Botschafters kann man am Ende der Quest „Die Schmiede“ entscheiden, ob man Nalen Raloch den Weg zum Jedi gewährt, oder ob man ihn in einer Zelle schmollen lässt, nachdem Satele gefragt hat „''Was wird aus ihm, wenn er geheilt ist?“. Folgend gibt es zwei Entscheidungsmöglichkeiten: *„''Bildet ihn zum Jedi aus.“ (hell) *„''Lasst ihn zu seinem Volk zurückkehren.“ *„''Behaltet ihn in Gewahrsam.“ (dunkel) Trivia miniatur|rechts|Satele auf dem Ladebildschirm des Spiels . |3=https://twitter.com/hallhood/status/164371006465642496}} *Im [http://www.swtor.com/de/medien/trailer/filmtrailer-hoffnung Trailer ''„Hoffnung“] wurde nicht gesagt dass es bei dem Jedi im Trailer um Satele Shan handele. Dass es sich im Trailer um Satele Shan handele wurde von Alexander Freed im Forum der The Old Republic-Webseite bekannt gegeben. *Im Comic Unsicherer Frieden wird von den Sith behauptet, Satele sei nicht nur eine Nachfahrin von Bastila Shan, sondern ebenso von Darth Revan. Dies lässt die Möglichkeit offen, dass Revan und Bastila (oder zwei ihrer Nachfahren) ein gemeinsames Kind hatten. Weiterhin sind bei ihrem Holonetz-Eintrag die Worte „Blood of Revan“ in Aurebesh zu lesen, was einen weiteren Hinweis in diese Richtung gibt. *Wenn man in den Spieldateien etwas nachforscht, entdeckt man eine bestimmte Datei. Diese gibt die Information preis, dass Satele eigentlich die Rolle im Flashpoint Die Black Talon von „Tannar Va“ gespielt hat.Text-Datei aus The Old Republic: „''This is Jedi Master Tannar Va to unidentified Imperial starship. It's time to stop your attack—you've done enough.“ *In der ''The Old Republic Encyclopedia wird Sateles Alter mit 59 angegeben und die Ereignisse von The Old Republic beginnen im Jahre 3640 VSY. Es ist anzunehmen, dass das Buch ebenfalls dieses Jahr als Basis hat, womit Sateles Geburtsjahr auf 3699 VSY datiert werden kann. *Manche The Old Republic-Spieler glaubten, dass man Satele im Verlauf des Spiels irgendwann töten kann. Ihr Tod ist allerdings bis jetzt noch nicht bekannt gegeben. *Der offizielle Twitter-Account von The Old Republic bestätigte, dass Satele Shan eine Hyperraumroute zu Tython entdeckt hat, welche für viele Jahrtausende verschollen war. *Satele Shan ist als eine der Hauptpersonen von ''The Old Republic auf dem Cover des Spiels, sowie auf dem Ladebildschirm zu sehen. Sie hält dort ihr erstes Lichtschwert in der Hand – ein blaues Doppelklingen-Lichtschwert.Cover der Verpackung von *Im Taral V-Entwickler-Walkthrough wurde das Zitat mit Satele herausgeschnitten. miniatur|rechts|Satele Shan als LEGO-Figur. *In The Old Republic wird Satele Shan von Jennifer Hale synchronisiert, die 2003 in und 2004 in dem Nachfolger Bastila Shan synchronisierte. *Satele Shan wurde mit einer bestimmten 3D-Technik in den Cinematic-Trailern kreiert. Die Schauspielerin, die dafür verwendet wurde heißt Sno E. Blac.Satele Shan: Meet Actress Sno E. Blac auf Ask A Jedi Sno E. Blac hat Satele ebenfalls gesprochen, wurde jedoch nie in den Credits erwähnt. *Satele Shan ist eine der wenigen Charaktere aus The Old Republic, die in einem LEGO-Set als Lego-Figur erhältlich war. Sie erschien in dem Set Nummer 9497 mit dem Droiden T7-O1 und dem einem Soldaten der Galaktischen Republik. Satele wurde in dem Set mit einem blauen Doppelklingen-Lichtschwert geliefert.9497 Republic Striker-class Starfighter auf LEGO.com *Satele Shan wurde einige Male in dem Star Wars-Magazin Star Wars Insider erwähnt. Sie ist hauptsächlich in der Sektion „''Blaster“ erwähnt.„Blaster“ — [[Star Wars Insider#110|''Star Wars Insider 110]]„''Blaster“ — [[Star Wars Insider#124|''Star Wars Insider 124]]„''Blaster“ — [[Star Wars Insider#126|''Star Wars Insider 126]]„''Blaster“ — [[Star Wars Insider#137|''Star Wars Insider 137]] Satele erschien auch später noch in weiteren Abschnitten, wie „''Bantha Tracks“„Bantha Tracks“ — [[Star Wars Insider#120|''Star Wars Insider 120]] und „''The Old Republic: The Third Lesson“.„The Old Republic: The Third Lesson“ — [[Star Wars Insider#124|''Star Wars Insider 124]] Weblinks * * * * * * * * * * * * * *„Zeichen des Krieges“ auf dem Kanal von The Old Republic auf YouTube Quellen *''Bedrohung des Friedens'' – Der Vertrag von Coruscant *''Bedrohung des Friedens'' – Neuordnung der Galaxis *''Bedrohung des Friedens'' – Unsicherer Frieden * *''The Old Republic – Aufstieg des Huttenkartells'' *''The Old Republic'' – Shadow of Revan *''The Old Republic'' – Eine unheilvolle Allianz *''The Old Republic'' – Revan *''The Old Republic'' – Vernichtung *''The Old Republic'' – Bedrohung des Friedens *''The Old Republic − Verlorene Sonnen'' *''The Old Republic'' – Eine unheilvolle Allianz *''The Old Republic'' (Trailer Rückkehr) *''The Old Republic'' (Trailer Hoffnung) *''The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Das Tagebuch von Meister Gnost-Dural'' * *„''Blaster“ — [[Star Wars Insider#110|''Star Wars Insider 110]] *„''Blaster“ — [[Star Wars Insider#124|''Star Wars Insider 124]] *„''Bantha Tracks“ — [[Star Wars Insider#120|''Star Wars Insider 120]] *„''The Old Republic: The Third Lesson“ — [[Star Wars Insider#124|''Star Wars Insider 124]] *„''Blaster“ — [[Star Wars Insider#126|''Star Wars Insider 126]] *„''Blaster“ — [[Star Wars Insider#137|''Star Wars Insider 137]] Einzelnachweise cs:Satele Shan en:Satele Shan es:Satele Shan fr:Satele Shan hu:Satele Shan it:Satele Shan ja:サティール・シャン nl:Satele Shan pt:Satele Shan ru:Сатель Шан sk:Satele Shan Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Brentaalaner Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi-Meister Kategorie:Großmeister Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Mitglieder des Hohen Rates der Jedi Kategorie:Legends